The present invention relates to pallet dispensing and/or accumulating apparatus. The intent of this invention is to offer a device to handle pallets in a more reliable and simpler fashion than with previous art. Pallet jams and mechanical failures of previous art plagued users with the need for near constant operator attention and maintenance.